Seth Green
Seth Green played Nick Hanscom in season four of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Wednesdays'' (????) *''Changeland'' (2019) *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (2019) *''Shazam!'' (2019) *''American Typecast (short)'' (2019) *''A Futile and Stupid Gesture'' (2018) *''Dear Dictator'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''Van Diaries'' (2016) *''The Toycracker: A Mini-Musical Spectacular'' (2016) *''Holidays'' (2016) *''Krampus'' (2015) *''Wrestling Isn't Wrestling (documentary short)'' (2015) *''Yellowbird'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''The Identical'' (2014) *''DeAndre Jordan's Amazing Charles Barkley Impression (short)'' (2014) *''The Live Read of Space Jam with Blake Griffin (short)'' (2014) *''Übermansion'' (2013) *''Jazz Fever (short)'' (2013) *''Sexy Evil Genius'' (2013) *''The Story of Luke'' (2012) *''Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special'' (2012) *''Light Masters (short)'' (2011) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Old Dogs'' (2009) *''Sex Drive'' (2008) *''Electric Apricot'' (2006) *''The Best Man'' (2005) *''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''Be Cool'' (2005) *''Without a Paddle'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''The Italian Job'' (2003) *''Party Monster'' (2003) *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) *''Rock Star 101 (short)'' (2001) *''Knockaround Guys'' (2001) *''Rat Race'' (2001) *''America's Sweethearts'' (2001) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''The Attic Expeditions'' (2001) *''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) *''Idle Hands'' (1999) *''Stonebrook'' (1999) *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) *''Can't Hardly Wait'' (1998) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) *''Boys Life 2'' (1997) *''To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday'' (1996) *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) *''Notes from Underground'' (1995) *''Nunzio's Second Cousin (short)'' (1994) *''The Day My Parents Ran Away'' (1993) *''Airborne'' (1993) *''Arcade'' (1993) *''Ticks'' (1993) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) *''The Double 0 Kid'' (1992) *''Our Shining Moment'' (1991) *''Missing Parents'' (1990) *''Pump Up the Volume'' (1990) *''My Stepmother Is an Alien'' (1988) *''Divided We Stand'' (1988) *''Big Business'' (1988) *''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) *''Radio Days'' (1987) *''Willy/Milly'' (1986) *''Action Family'' (1986) *''Billions for Boris'' (1984) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (1984) Television *''Star Wars: Detours'' (????) *''Family Guy'' (1999-2020) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005-2019) *''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' (2019) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2018-2019) *''Historical Roasts'' (2019) *''Bobcat Goldthwait's Misfits & Monsters'' (2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014-2017) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2017) *''Un Amor (mini-series)'' (2017) *'':Dryvrs (short)'' (2017) *''The Simpsons'' (2017) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2017) *''SuperMansion'' (2015-2016) *''Mary + Jane'' (2016) *''The Loud House'' (2016) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2016) *''Broad City'' (2016) *''Castle'' (2016) *''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (short)'' (2016) *''American Dad!'' (2005-2016) *''Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (short)'' (2015) *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship (short)'' (2005) *''Con Man'' (2015) *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2013-2015) *''Community'' (2015) *''Dads'' (2013-2014) *''Fist-Man: Strongest of the Slab-Bodied Slab Lords (short)'' (2014) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2012-2014) *''Saber (short)'' (2014) *''Avengers Assemble'' (2014) *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special II: Villains in Paradise (short)'' (2014) *''Delete (mini-series)'' (2013) *''Holliston'' (2012-2013) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2009-2013) *''Men at Work'' (2013) *''Mad'' (2011-2013) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005-2013) *''Conan'' (2013) *''Convention Panels'' (2013) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2012) *''Save the Supers'' (2012) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''Issues'' (2011) *''Stoopid Monkey'' (2011) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2009-2010) *''Team Unicorn'' (2010) *''The Venture Bros.'' (2009) *''Titan Maximum'' (2009) *''Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy'' (2008-2009) *''Star-ving'' (2009) *''Heroes'' (2008) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (short)'' (2008) *''Entourage'' (2006-2008) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2008) *''Reno 911!'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars (short)'' (2007) *''Crank Yankers'' (2004-2007) *''Four Kings'' (2006) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2006) *''Will & Grace'' (2005) *''MADtv'' (2000-2005) *''Greg the Bunny'' (2002-2004) *''That '70s Show'' (2003-2004) *''Married to the Kellys'' (2004) *''Sesame Street'' (2004) *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' (2003) *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2002) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2001) *''Tucker'' (2000) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1997-2000) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999-2000) *''Angel'' (1999) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1981-1999) *''Cybill'' (1998) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997) *''Mad About You'' (1997) *''Temporarily Yours'' (1997) *''Pearl'' (1997) *''Something So Right'' (1996) *''Haunted Lives: True Ghost Stories (mini-series documentary)'' (1995) *''Step by Step'' (1995) *''Weird Science'' (1994) *''The Byrds of Paradise'' (1994) *''SeaQuest 2032'' (1993) *''The X-Files'' (1993) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''The Wonder Years'' (1992) *''Camp Wilder'' (1992) *''Evening Shade'' (1992) *''Good & Evil'' (1991) *''It (mini-series)'' (1990) *''Life Goes On'' (1990) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1989) *''Free Spirit'' (1989) *''The Facts of Life'' (1988) *''The Comic Strip'' (1987) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1985) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1985) *''Young People's Specials'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors